


your heart is the only place i call home

by agitatedstates



Series: FFXV halloween week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, cheesy horror movies, prompto is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: “You know… it’s halloween.”“Yes. You know dates, good job!”“Shut up” Noctis points at him, trying to seem as firm as anyone can be in a red mesh shirt and booty shorts. “It means you can do your…” he wiggles his fingers in front of his face “magic stuff”“The lifeblood of my ancestors, their legacy, the talents ive spent my whole life crafting! Magic stuff! I am not a party trick!”orPrompto is a witch, his boyfriends are bad at halloween costumes, and he feels at home





	your heart is the only place i call home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/gifts), [DoveFanworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveFanworks/gifts).

> last day of ffxv halloween week!!! combining witches and costumes for silly fluffy stuff! remember to check out sanj at @kidgrayson on twitter!

“This is humiliating” 

Prompto is pulling the gaudy witches hat down, trying to hide his face from everyone in his vicinity.

“My ancestors are gonna smite me down for this. They got burnt at the stake, and i’m mocking them”

“Come on Prompto” Noctis is wrapping an arm around his shoulder, glitter transferring over in a rain of red. “I’m sure they won’t mind!”

Noctis is in a glittery devils outfit, a cape and pitchfork to go with his little horns. Ignis tried not to cry seeing it, considering it had the phrase “slutty” and “succubus” on the packaging. But Prompto knows he’d never stop him, considering Ignis couldn’t take his eyes from the little shorts.

Gladio and Ignis are working, so they won’t meet up with their boyfriends until after their shifts, but that doesn’t stop Prompto and Noct going out.

“Says the man dressed in booty shorts. Your ancestors gave up on you a long time ago.”

Nocis tilts his head back and laughs. There’s no weight behind the words, Prompto knows the power of his own, but it doesn’t stop him running his mouth.

Besides, he hadn’t accidentally cast a spell since he was a child. It would be embarrassing at his age. 

Nocits gasps, clutching at his chest like he’s been shot.

“You wound me! Im dead! My own boyfriend, betraying me!”

“You have two others, you’ll live.”

Noctis seems to ignore the fact they’re in public, and is on his knees  _ clinging  _ to the edges of Promptos stupid witch cape. Ugh. 

“But i loooooooove you”

“Get up, loser. You’ll scare the kids.”

Not to mention there’s nearly no kids in the street, and they’re honestly just walking to Ignis’ work to bother him till his shift finishes. The cafe is at least used to them by now, and Noctis would rather die than miss out on Ignis dressed as a vampire as he makes coffee.

Noctis springs back up, kisses Prompto on the cheek, and skips ahead. He walks backwards so he’s facing Prompto, and he has a shit eating grin on his face.

“You know… it’s halloween.”

“Yes. You know dates, good job!”

“Shut up” Noctis points at him, trying to seem as firm as anyone can be in a red mesh shirt and booty shorts. “It means you can do your…” he wiggles his fingers in front of his face “magic stuff”

“The lifeblood of my ancestors, their legacy, the talents I've spent my whole life crafting! Magic stuff! I am not a party trick!”

“Are you gonna do it?”

“Yes, shut up”

Noctis pulls them into an alleyway, laughing as Prompto pretends he isn’t looking forward to this. Usually he reserves this for special occasions, or dire circumstances. His family only continued on by  _ hiding  _ it, but he can’t say no to Noctis.

Prompto would be lying if it didn’t excite him just thinking about doing this in  _ public.  _ Some rebellious part of his brain is thrilled at the concept of casting spells where anyone could find them. But its halloween, and maybe they can get away with it, and Prompto wants to feel a little better about this stupid outfit.

They’re hidden right at the end of the alleyway, the late afternoon sun giving just enough light to see each other. Prompto checks the entrance one last time, turning his back to it, and casting an orb of light. Nocits’ eyes widen, like they do every time, and Prompto finds himself smiling too. 

Promptos spreading his hands out, and the large orb splits into smaller ones. They float around them, surrounding them, and Prompto feels warm. He loves the way Noctis looks when he does this. 

The orbs change shape, little birds, fish swimming around Nocts head, stars and planets imploding on themselves. Flowers blooming and wilting, the whole universe in this alleyway. Prompto doesn’t let himself get distracted, as much as he’d like to. The last thing he needs is to be caught.

But he wants to always see Noctis this happy. To see the way his eyes light up at the sight of magic, turning around to watch the fish go past. 

Prompto has it up for barely a minute before he stops the spell. Noctis pouts as the lights extinguish, but there’s a leap in his step as he grabs Prompto’s hand and practically skips to see Ignis.

* * *

They order pizzas and watch cheesy horror movies in their costumes. Gladio did the most half-assed Pennywise Prompto has ever seen, but he still screamed a little when he saw him. Stupid sexy Gladio. 

They watch the 90s It movie and Gladio complains about them skipping out on the turtle, and Ignis gives him a look that says that there was  _ a lot _ that should be left out from that book. Noctis complains about inaccurate gore in the zombie movies, and Prompto tells them that if they even  _ think  _ about watching the blair witch project he will personally make sure they never sleep again.

Prompto got rid of his witch hat the moment he got home, and Ignis was very glad to be free of his vampire teeth. Noctis changed into a baggy t-shirt that maybe belonged to Gladio once, apparently realising a sexy devil costume isn’t particularly comfortable. Gladio rubs at his face absently, so by the end of the night his face is covered in red smudges.

They drink a bit too much, and at some point Prompto is standing on the couch, changing Noctis’ hair to crazy colours and making himself float. He usually avoids frivolous spell casting, but the way Noctis laughs makes his heart swell. Prompto loves the way Ignis lights up, like he still can’t believe what he’s seeing, and Gladio rests his head in his hands, enraptured and in love.

Prompto fills the whole room with a light show. They’re surrounded by neon fish, a pattern to their movement that no one can understand. It seems almost  _ real.  _ Ignis lets himself reach out, and he doesn’t even feel anything as it goes through his hand.

Prompto makes constellations, makes the stars dance around them and with them. He makes music that only they can hear, the music of his people, of his heart. Prompto grew up afraid of his magic, of the things he could do with it, but he feels content here in his lounge room, using it to make his boyfriends laugh. 

He used to feel isolated because of it, but now he feels more at home than he’s ever felt in his life, surrounded by magic and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on twitter! ive had so much fun writing for this week (and im at tokyo disneyland today!) so i hope youve been enjoying this too!
> 
> this also gifted to both Sanj, who has been working with me for the past month for this week and i probably wouldnt have done all this without them, as well as my dear friend Dove, who has been a great friend to me this year and i stole a lot of the witch Prompto things from her AU.
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins


End file.
